The kickin love
by cherryberry1015
Summary: Jack and Kim are a couple and she is pregnant
1. Summary

_This is about a unconditional love be twin Kim and jack from kickin' it. Kim has love with jack when he told her that he loved her and if she would be his girlfriend. They started kissing and after 10 minutes of kissing they stared ripping there clothing off and everything else on the way happened. Later on she finds out that she is pregnant with jacks baby. What will happen when jack finds out? This story mait have some sexual activity and bad language that kids under 13 should not read __**please pm me if you have any questions about me or about the story i will be writing.**_

_**PS: I will be publishing the story tomorrow around 3:30 so stay ton; OHHH and sorry about the tittle its really called The Kicking Love**_


	2. Chapter 1

Both jack's and Kim's pov

It was a normal day at Seaford high when jack asked to talk to me I was kind of nerves because I really liked him. I said sure and when next to my locker to talk. He stared by saying hey I now that and he stop and I said keep going ok Kim this is not easy for me because I've been trying to tell you these thence the moment I saw you. I like you a lot I think I'm even falling in love with you and I just want you to know that I understand if you don't see me like that but I thought you would like now. Then she started tearing up.

Jacks pov

Kim started to tear up and asked her what's wrong she told me nothing I just feel the same way and I did not know if liked me I told her well I do so how does it sound for us to go to captain corndog to celebrate that were going out. And she said sure.

Kim pov

After jack asked me out I was so excited I thought that I was going to scream when I got home I went and took a shower and but a beautiful dress on some makeup and lip gloss then I heard the door bell and went down stairs it was jack with some flowers. He said you look amazing I said thanks you look handsome two. I told him to come in will I found some where to put the flowers and I soon found a vase and started heeding to captain corndog we walked the whole way there with our hand type together we were both blushing a little but I knew it was normal.

Jack pov

When we got to captain corndog we sat at the tables next to the windows and ordered. After the meal I paid the bill and we started walking will we were walking to Kim's house I asked her how are we going to tell the guys tomorrow Kim said I don't now I guess will figure it tomorrow when we got to Kim's house I gave he a huge kiss and she said well I guess that this is it yep I told her then she jumped to my arm and started kissing me I felt something in my pants go up and knew I was turned on then I felt to dots in my chest I knew it was Kim's breast and she was also turned on

Kim pov 

When I told jack that this was it and he said yep I could not stop myself and jumped into his arms them I felt something hard in jack's pants and knew he was turned on and them my breast popped up and I knew I was turned on after that we entered to my house jack still holding me and then we feel apart and asked me where are your parent? They are in a cruise ship for 1 week oh and we united again we went up my stairs and on to my room then jack took off his shirt of and I took main and then I felt his dick and they were hard as rocks then he squished my breasted and I mound in pleasure I could not help it anymore and took jack's pants of and sucked on his dick

Jack pov

After I squished Kim's breast a couple of time she started sucking my dick I mound in pleasure after she was done I sucked her breasted and she mound my name and I mound hers .

Kim pov

After a couple of minutes jack put him inside of me it hearted a lot but I knew if I said something he would stop after a couple of minutes the pain turned in to pleasure and did it faster and faster. Then we stopped and just got out of each other and breathed and soon fell asleep. The next morning I was on jacks chest naked in my bed then he woke up and said hey beautiful .I said hey handsome and gave him a sweet kiss.

Jack's pov

I woke up and Kim's face was on my chest and smiling at me. I told hey beautiful and she said hey handsome after that she looked sick and when vomiting to her bathroom …

**Sorry for spelling mistakes if there any **

**By: cherryberry1015**


	3. Chapter 2

PLEACE PM FOR ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ME OR ABOUT MY UPCOMING STORIES ALSO FALLOW MY STORIES AND ME ON OR CHERRYBERRY1015 ON TWITER. AND ALSO REVIEW MY SUMMARY, CHAPTER ONE AND CHAPTER TWO

**Chapter 2 of The Kickin'n Love**

**Kim's pov**

Right after I gave jack my sweet kiss I felt sick and rounded to my bathroom and puked all over my toilet. Jack asked me "are you ok?"I said "I'm fin it was probably one of the corndogs was bad or something."

**Jack's pov**

After Kim told me that it was probably one of the corndogs were bad I new it was something else. I got more worried and I said "maybe you should go to the doctor to get checked" she said "I'm fain" and got up and watched her hands teeth and bathroom. And I said "ok if you say so"

**Kim's pov**

After I puked I got up and cleaned myself and my bathroom and after I looked at the time it was 5:30. I and jack started to take a shower and put on some clothes on after that we walked to school. We were in US. History when I felt sick again I asked for a pass and went to the girl's bathroom and puked again.

**Jacks pov**

Kim asked for a pass and I knew she felt sick again after school was over I told Kim "you have to go to the doctor and check if you are ok Kim" she said "I will over the weekend" then we went to the dojo tide by our hands like one. Eddie and jerry were there sparing. Then they said "why are you guys holding hands" Eddie said "because we are dating now she's my girlfriend" everyone said congratulation and hugged us. Then we started sparing.

6 days passed

**Kim's pov**

When I went to the doctor he asked how was I and I said"head hurts, stomach hurts, noshes "he also said "when did you have your last period "and I said" about 1 ½ months ago." He said "ok well I need a sample of your blood" I said "ok" and went to the blood lab after about a week I got the results and they said I was pregnant. I freaked out what was I going to tell my parent how was I going to tell jack?

**Jack pov **

Kim just left to the hospital and I'm waiting for her in the dojo. When she finally came she had an oh my god face and said "jack I need to tell you something "I said "what is it, Is there something wrong "I said. She said "I'm pregnant" when she said that I jumped up. She said" yeah it's true" I said it can't be." he said I told him "yeah it can we had sex 1 week ago. Well I guess it could be true; Ok everything is fine we can raise a baby how hard can it be were going to be great parents i smiled" Kim said why are you smiling and she said because I thought you were going to live me and your baby "I said "of curse not I love you and I had as much part of creating that baby as you did."

Kim's pov

I was so glad when jack was happy and ok with us having a baby. We hugged and later on we kissed. Eddie and Milton were coming in so we separated and whispered to him "don't say anything get" and he said "ok" Eddie said aren't you going to spar with jack Kim? No I don't feel good thanks for asking.

1 week past

Jacks pov

After 1 week of knowing that Kim was pregnant with my child I knew that it was time to ask the big question I called Kim and asked if she can meet me at the park we first kissed. Soon after she was there and asked me "what was going on?" I changed the subject and said" are you felling ok she said" I'm fin but my back hurts just a little?

Kim's pov

I knew that jack was hiding something because when I told him why he called me. he changed the subject. Then he said" I've been meaning to tell you this sense I found out I was going to be a father WILL YOU MARRIE ME!...

**SORRY FOR SOME MISTAKES OR MISSPELLINGS IFTHERE ANY **

**BY: CHERRYBERRY1015**


	4. Chapter 3

PLEACE PM ME FOR ANY QUESTION ABOUT ME OR MY UPCOMING STORYS. ALSO FALLOW ME ON OR CHERRYBERRY1015 ON I WILL BE HAVING A POLL IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. ALSO REVIEW REVIEW PLEACE I NEED TO NOW WHAT YOU THINCK ALSO FOR MY FIRST REVIEW IN THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A PLECIAL PRICE OF GETTING THE STORY 1 HOUR EARLYER THAN WHEN I RELEASE IT.

The kickin'n love

Jack's pov

I saw a tear fall from her face and then she pulled me into a passionate kiss and I said"does that mean a yes" and she said yeah that means yes "then we both smiled and I placed the 24k ring on her finger and I pulled her into a kiss and whispered in her ear "you make me the happiest man on earth"

Kim's pov

After jack put the 24k ring on my finger he pulled me into a passionate kiss and said "you make me the happiest man on earth" and I felt like I would dance but cant because of the baby. We both touched my stomach and thought of our future. Me a mom and jack a dad no way. But it was true I was going to be a mom and jack a dad. It was so surreal me being jacks wife and jack my husband.

Jack pov

After Kim said" yes". I felt a huge relief in my heart. The only thing that was going to be a problem was going to be telling the guys what just happened and I knew how they would react and I did not like it. After I proposed to Kim we walked to the dojo hand by hand to tell the guys the good news. Milton was sparing with jerry and Eddie with Rudy. We walked in and they all said "hey" then we said "hey" back.

Kim's pov

When we got to the dojo I felt jacks heart betting fast and knew he was nervous. Then I felt my hands starting to get sweaty and I knew I was nervous. Jack said "guys come over here we have something to tell you first we are going out" he said "second I have to live the dojo "I said everybody said" what? Why? What happened? Are you living us for the black dragons?"The all said .I said no it because …. I'm pregnant. They all said WHAT? ARE YOU SEREUS KIM? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? I said no I'm not I'm pregnant with jacks baby. There was an award silence and then jack started speaking and said "and the last thing is" he said' we are getting married." Their jaws dropped to the floor.

Jack's poc

After I told the guys that Kim and I were getting married their jaws dropped to the floor. And then Rudy said ok people say congratulations. They all got up and gave us a huge. Jack started to spar with Eddie and I sat on a mat as I watched on. After they finished practice at the dojo Rudy and the gang invaded us to falafel fills to celebrate everything that we had shared with then after that we when to Kim's house and told her parents and then we went to my house and told my parents. they both acted really surprised but at the same time happy and disappointed we did not like our parents disappointed at us but we can't blame them. But something that they said that surprised me was that they said that we had to move out and get a job. After that I felt relieved that everything was out in the open. The next day we started looking for jobs and houses. I found one for a karate teacher and Kim as a waiter at captain corndog. And a house close to the mall with a pool and 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

**2 weeks later**

Kim's pov 

I was working my first day at captain corndog and I learned pretty fast. I only work about 5 hour because I'm pregnant. I live from my house at 6:00 and come home at 11:00 and jack leaves at 6:00 and comes home at 3:00.

Jack's pov

I got home when I smelled a banana smell and new that Kim was preparing a banana cream pie I snuck behind her and spin her and then have her a kiss and said" hey baby how was your day" Kim said" ok just my feet are starting to swell up and it Hurst "I said "oh well when you are done baking that pie we can take a bath together and then I can rub your feet ok?" ok I said

**Sorry for any misspelling if there any and please review that helps me so so much**

**By: cherryberry1015 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Please pm for any questions about my upcoming chapters or about me also pm the sex of the baby that you want the choices are**

**Girl**

**Boy**

**Twin girls**

**Twin boys**

**So please vote by reviewing or by pm - thanks**

**The kickin love 4**

**Kim's pov**

After me and jack took a bath together we sat in our bed and he rubbed my feet after that we sat on our bed and rubbed my stomach. Later I prepared a sexy/romantic dinner and went to sleep.

Two months after

I was 2 ½ months pregnant and I was getting bigger. I went outside like I always to get the mail and I notest that we were one month behind on rent .I did not know why. I gave jack the 3 thousand dollars of rent money . What happened? I asked my self

**Jack pov**

When I came home from work I saw Kim with a worried face I asked her "are you ok babe?"she said "what happened with the money I have you for the rent ?" I thought of where I put it and remembered that I had used 500 dollars in clothes and shoes. When I told her that I had used the money she went ballistic on me. She looked like a hot pepper. I said "come down I will pay it back "I don't care if you are giving it back you're going to be a father and in 2 weeks a husband and you are wasting our money on you jack. I'm reminding you. You have a family of your own now and you can't be doing this every time you want."I replied angrily" I now Kim; I now that you are soon to be my wife and that in 7 months I'm going to be a dad but I'm only 17 I have the right to go to the mall and by myself some stuff or go to dojo and talk to the guy. She said" I now that you have that right but you can't be acting like this anymore you have more stuff to worry about then you clothes" she said. I said "like what? She replied umm your baby or me or don't you think I'm important?" of cures I think you are important I love you how can you think that." By the way you're acting jack she said after fighting so much with Kim I saw her eyes fading away and soon after falling to the ground. I quickly go see if she was ok. I cared her to the room and called the doctor to check on her and our baby. Is our baby ok? Please god let my baby and Kim be ok I beg you .The doctor got there as soon as possible. He said how long has she been asleep? "About 30 min" I said and how old is she? I said "16" and how many months is she pregnant? I said" 2 ½ "I asked the doctor is my baby and Kim going to be ok doctor? The doctor looked at me and said...

SORRY ABOUT ANY MISSPELLING AND PLEASE VOTE

**By: cherryberry1015**


	6. VOTE

PEOPLE PLEASE VOTE ON THE SEX OF JACKS AND KIMS BABY I ONLY HAVE 4 VOTES RIGHT NOW AND I NOW THAT 200+ HAVE SEEN MY STORY PLEASE PM OR REVIEW. ALSO I WILL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A COUPLE OF HOUR THANKS AND VOTE


	7. VOTE FOR THE BABY NAME

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED LIKE IN A YEAR. BUT I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON THE BABY OR BABY'S NAMES YOU NEED TO GIVE ME A BOY AND GIRL NAME. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND I WILL LOOK AT THEM AND I WILL PICK MY FAVORITE PLEASE PM FOR YOUR VOTE OR POST YOUR VOTE ON THE REVIEW I WILL ADD ALL OF THE VOTES OF THE BABY GENDERS IN TWO DAYS SO IF YOU HAVE NOT VOTED PLEASE DO ALSO I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER ETHER AROUND 10:00- 9:00 OR ON THE MORNING TOMORROW.

- THANKS


	8. Awnsers

Final answers

Leo

Alexia

Twin Boy and Girl

Leo and Alexia

By: Cherryberry1015


	9. update

Well hello I'm back

I know that some people are excited because they are looking forward the to **Kickin' it** and** Trapped in the school**and to be honest I am too.

I already now what i want for **Trapped in schoo**l have it in a piece of paper just have to type it in some of you might like it some of you might not

I'm warning you that they are more of a couple of part that some people not might t be conferrable with so if not conferrable do not read it please also if you did not like it don't tell me I'm the worst writer in **** because I'm know I'm not the best but nobody is perfect

I do this to entertain people around the world ok

So please if you want me to improve my spelling witch I'm working on please just say ("work on you're spelling")

Don't start going on and on about it

I'm not telling you what to do but you don't have to be rude

If at first you don't like it, why do you keep reading it ? Just something to think about

Something that i changed is that i will be uploading on **Mondays** or **Fridays **for **T****rapped in school**and **Tuesdays** or **Thursdays** for** Kickin' it**because i have a lot of test going on and homework and i don't have time in my schedule

Like always I will be giving the first person with a review a 1 or 2 hour first look and the second person with a review i will give them a second look 30 min before

You can't be a guest you have to be a member also something that i have not done before is for you guys to tell me what next story you want me to be writing about

I will _**only**_ accept them in my private mail (Pm)

I then will narrow it down to 5 - 10 options and you will pick in a poll

In this new year 2013 i think I'm going to get really good reviews some bad ones but the bad ones don't kill

So i will be uploading the continues of my stories starting next week so i can work on the **Kickin' it** the weekend

Will the time remaining i would love to know what you got for Christmas and what you did in new years

Also something else different I'm going to do is talk about WWE and Impact Wrestling a little more like a reviews of the shows

I think that would be fun and cool. hope you like my update and well PM me and Review PLEASE !


	10. The New Me

**I am sosososososossososoos sorry. I have been so busy with school sense I'm about to graduate and all. Also my grandma just got diagnosed with cancer. So I have a lot in my mind. You guys are really importent to me so I hope that you understand but I deffenetlly going to start writing again. This time I will be starting too officially in ****_march 18 2013 so please toon in again I'm very sorry all the people that I said I would give a shout out I will and the ones who won the 2 hr or 30 hr early reading still have that price . Now I will putting more polls and stuff like that but some thing hat will change is that for every chapter I will need a surten amount of reviews to uploud the other one ok! So here is my skedule so put it in you're calendars ❤❤❤❤_**

**_monday: trapped in school , RAW REVIEW_**

**_Tuesday: kickin love _**

**_wendsday: trapped in school, Main Event REVIEW_**

**_thursday:kickin love_**

**_friday: trapped in school , Smackdown REVIEW_**

**_saturday: (new) Anubis house (primers April 1) Saturday Morning Slam REVIEW_**

**_sunday: WWE Favorites ( Smackdown,RAW,Saturday Morning Slam and Main Event )_**

**_hope you like the new stuff and soon in to everything _**

**_thanks love,_**

**_Cherry_**

**_Ps: I need 10 reviews to upload trapped in school and 15 for kickin love ( please all positive ) ? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_? ﾟﾒﾚ_****_?_**


	11. UPTADE !

Well guys im finally back it feels like its been for ever sense ive uploaded a chapter for my two stories . im very thankful for the people who keep asking me to update and keep writing stories . i really appropriated the people who have been following me sense the start . know that its summer i will be uploading more and more chapters and maybe even finish one of my stories all of the plans that i said i was going to do . im still going to do . im really sorry i just needed a little of time to recover from my grandmas passing . tank you to all the people that have said sorry about my grandma because i deeply appreciated it. so know that i have said that i will be updating "** Traped in school" ** in about hour and kickin it love maybe later at night like at 7:00 or tomorrow. thank you so so so much . **bbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee**

, Cherryberry1015


End file.
